1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for holding, tensioning, and manipulating dental floss for use while flossing.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of dental floss holders have been invented which retain a strand of dental floss taut between some type of prongs or tines in order to permit the device to be used to manipulate dental floss between the teeth and move it back and forth for cleaning of the teeth. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,162,687 to Lorch, 4,655,233 to Laughlin, 4,736,757 to Badoux, 4,790,336 to Kuo, 5,188,133 to Romanus, and 5,197,498 to Stewart each discloses a dental floss holder that includes a "forked" end. This is a common and popular configuration for a flosser device, with the floss held in an orientation perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flosser. This form of perpendicular floss orientation is desirable in that the floss can be easily oriented between hard-to-reach back teeth when the floss is positioned parallel to the gap between the back teeth. The perpendicular orientation of the floss in the forked devices assists the user in aligning the floss for insertion within these gaps. Despite this advantage, many still find it difficult to position the floss using a forked flosser since the user's hand often blocks the view of the mouth while flossing with this tool.
Another approach to flossing is found in "sword" flosser devices that orient the floss parallel to or at a slant with the longitudinal axis of the flosser. Examples of these devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,949,769 to Minka, 3,960,159 to Tesberg, 4,005,721 to Yasumoto, 4,031,909 to Kelley, 4,522,216 to Bunker, 4,556,074 to Morin et al., and 4,655,234 to Bowden, 4,729,392 to Tenny, and Des. 309,041 to Schreider. Due to the slant inherent in these devices, the user's hand tends to be positioned to a side, making it sometimes easier to view the area being flossed. Unfortunately, positioning of the floss between back teeth may be considerably harder with these blade devices due to difficult angle of attack to the gaps between back teeth when the floss is not positioned perpendicular to the handle of the flosser.
Another common concern with all kinds of flosser devices is how to easily install and anchor the floss prior to use. A number of interesting approaches have been proposed in this regard, including many different forms of threading and floss cutting devices. While some of these devices function adequately, it is believed that many of these devices are far too complex or difficult to use. The ease of threading the device is of particular interest with any kind of flosser device since flossers in general tend to be used by people who may already have manual dexterity problems. Another consideration in providing a threading mechanism is that hygiene issues demand that the mechanism be readily cleaned and that no used floss be left on the flosser after each use so as to avoid bacterial growth, odors, and other problems.
In many cases, an extended length of floss is positioned in the handle of the device to provide a self-contained unit whereby the floss can be easily replaced as needed. Again, this is usually done with some built-in means to thread and anchor the new floss, and cut and remove the old floss. While having floss built into the flosser itself is considered desirable, it tends to add to the bulk and complexity of the flosser. One of the problems with a flosser with a substantial supply of floss in its handle is that the flosser may be difficult to store since the flosser will not stand upright on its own. Another problem with flossers having a built-in supply of floss is that it is often difficult to judge the amount of floss remaining in the device at any given time. The weight of the flosser itself often belies the fact that the floss supply has diminished and may be in need of replacement.
Accordingly, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide a flosser device that has the ease of use of a "forked" flosser, with the floss oriented perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the flosser, while not unnecessarily blocking the view of the teeth of the user during flossing.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a flosser device that has its own built-in floss supply yet is adapted to stand upright so as to occupy minimal shelf space and to avoid unwanted contamination.
These and other purposes of the present invention will become evident from review of the following specification.